


Day 1: Masks

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Mega Moons Sapphic Bar Week 2020 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mega Moons Sapphic Bar Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: They’re a DJ, they don’t have a mask.
Relationships: DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Series: Mega Moons Sapphic Bar Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Day 1: Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever non-gen fic lol  
> I hope you guys like it!

They’re a different person when they’re alone. DJ Hot Chimp doesn’t think it’s deliberate, doesn’t even think they notice, but she does. When she’s alone with Newsagogo, her (girlfriend? wife? partner?) the love of her life, Gogo’s... calmer. Not less bubbly, not less peppy, but still, more relaxed. They wear their hair down more often, hum out/of-tune songs under their breath as they move through Hot Chimp’s station, voice opinions they don’t share on-air. They’re a DJ, not a killjoy (they all die the same), so they don’t own a mask. But sometimes, Hot Chimp thinks they wear one anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
